The present invention relates to an inventory control board and more particularly to such a board which can be carried or hung on a wall.
The value of inventory control has achieved wide recognition in recent years, partially because of the many forms of inventory control systems and machines which have been made available. However, many of such systems and machines rely, at least in part, upon the use of electronic components. Although these systems and machines are accurate, provide instantaneous information, and are extremely versatile they are relatively expensive and are subject to mechanical and electronic breakdown. The small shop owner, therefore, is generally precluded from using these systems and machines.
There is need, therefore, for a simple, manually operable inventory board which can be easily manipulated to provide a running indication of units sold and units still available.
The use of a board or panel to provide various types of information which can be manually changed to reflect current information is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,912,418 issued June 6, 1933 to P. Vehling et al. discloses a service indicator in which a plurality of rollers having thumbwheels attached thereto are utilized to provide an indication of various types of room services required by hotel guests. The rollers, however, are operable individually and the overall structural arrangement is such that it is not possible to correlate related information by means of a single thumbwheel.